1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power board, an on-board connector, a lighting device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a structure in which the end portions of a plurality of elongated discharge tubes are fixed to respective relay terminals mounted to a substantially flat plate-shaped chassis. The output terminals of power boards are also connected to the respective relay terminals, so that the discharge tubes can receive the power supply from the power boards via the relay terminals.
The relay terminals are arranged in the vicinity of a lateral edge portion of the chassis, and therefore the output terminals are also arranged in the vicinity of the lateral edge portion of the chassis. On the other hand, the power boards are arranged to overlap with the chassis. Consequently, the output terminal should be arranged in the vicinity of the edge portion of the circuit board of the power board.
A high voltage is applied to the output terminals. Therefore, a leak may occur between the output terminal and an electrical conductor approaching the edge portion of the circuit board.